


Неожиданные открытия

by Riru



Series: Маг и п_ла_ин [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Curse Breaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: У магии бывают самые разные последствия. Иногда можно вообще не заметить, что ты проклят.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Series: Маг и п_ла_ин [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011960
Kudos: 6





	Неожиданные открытия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на тематическую выкладку (мистика).
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Сегодня у Дрейка не шла из головы одна из песен, услышанная ещё в трактире пару недель назад. Проснувшись, он занялся уже привычными делами: проверил, всё ли с кораблём в порядке, сверился с курсом и теперь собирался что-нибудь приготовить. Они с Ло хорошо запаслись в дорогу, так что даже по пути обратно к основному материку могли есть довольно разнообразно.

Ему нравилось готовить для Ло, хоть они это и не обсуждали. Дрейк рассудил: будь у Ло претензии, он бы давно взял всё в свои руки. Дрейк бы, пожалуй, не отказался посмотреть на такое шоу, но Ло явно нравилось быть на корабле пассажиром. Если ночи они проводили вместе в каюте, а по утрам и за едой говорили обо всём подряд, то всё остальное время Ло обычно бродил по кораблю, увлечённо уткнувшись то в одну, то в другую книгу. Иногда, наверное, дочитав очередную, мог просто сидеть и думать о чём-то: расслабленно и довольно. И Дрейк, когда его таким заставал, невольно засматривался и забывал, куда шёл.

Их путешествие выдалось неудачным: несколько дней в пути по морю, долгие утомительные поиски в древнем лесу со своими, не подчиняющимися логике законами, а потом едва ли день потратили в храмах, которые искали. Ещё и найденное оказалось совсем не тем, оставило привкус беспокойства. Так что Дрейк был рад, что натащенные им книги скрашивали Ло дорогу обратно. И лишний раз не указывал на тот факт, что если раньше Ло, долго оставаясь с ним наедине, становился всё более нервным, то теперь, казалось, наслаждался обществом Дрейка. Вслух он этого не озвучивал, но часто подходил сам, иногда просто тихо присаживаясь рядом.

Самому Дрейку на пути назад, к новым событиям и проблемам, было спокойно и хорошо. Вдали от городов, от суеты и людей. Ещё и с бескрайним морем кругом, таким разнообразным, завораживающим. Он никогда не видел моря: не довелось ни ребёнком, ни на службе. Так что понятная, мирная рутина этого корабля успокаивала, и сейчас, роясь в запасах еды в поисках, чего приготовить, он с улыбкой напевал не идущую из головы трактирную песню.

— Что? Что это такое?

Дрейк не заметил, как Ло вошёл, но теперь обернулся ему навстречу. Предсказуемо с книгой в руке, которую почему-то сейчас опустил, Ло смотрел на него во все глаза и даже как-то смешно раскрыл рот.

— Где?.. — неуверенно переспросил Дрейк.

— Звук. Ты что… пел?

— Это ты… так надо мной шутишь? — Дрейк не смог выбрать между смущением и весельем, так что просто склонил голову набок и уставился на него в ответ.

— Дрейк-я, — серьёзно начал Ло, — я ни в коем случае, абсолютно точно не шучу. Когда ты, как недавно, говоришь «читаю» или берёшь и вот так… поёшь, — он немного нахмурился, — как будто это обычное дело — я очень, очень волнуюсь.

Тут Ло, казалось, понял, что именно говорит и смущённо запнулся.

— Волнуешься, — фыркнул Дрейк, закатив глаза. Совсем не собираясь помогать соскочить с неловкой темы — слишком уж в хорошем настроении был.

— Да, волнуюсь, — упрямо глядя на него, сказал Ло, безрезультатно борясь с румянцем. — А как ещё мне это назвать?

— Не знаю? — искренне пожал плечами Дрейк. — Это тебе важно для всего иметь названия, а потом собирать их в упорядоченные каталоги, мне такое попросту недоступно, — ухмыльнулся он. И прищурился: — Но я не так уж плохо пою, правда?

— Спрашивает ещё, — заворчал Ло, смущаясь окончательно. — Нет, это даже имеет смысл. Если на севере, у дикарей, в ходу боевые кличи, то в твоей-то стране всякие… воодушевляющие гимны, благословения нараспев… — Дрейк давно привык, что Ло успокаивал себя такими вот культурными справками, и сейчас просто ждал. Чтобы добавить чего-нибудь интересного на тему, раз всю жизнь эти гимны слушал. Или просто мягко указать на то, что может спеть ещё, если Ло понравилось. Но Ло вдруг удивил его, тихо добавив: — Просто я ни разу таких не слышал.

И у Дрейка как-то грустно сжалось сердце, причём привыкать к этой стороне их общения он не собирался никогда. Дрейк не расспрашивал Ло о прошлом, и кроме наигранно сухой биографической сводки при первом разговоре, периодических брошенных в сердцах проклятий в адрес Империи или саркастичных комментариев о ней же, ничего не знал наверняка. И Ло это замечал: ловя себя на том, что сказал лишнего, всегда благодарно затихал, когда Дрейк не подхватывал тему.

И всё равно, сколько бы Дрейк ни думал о том, что сейчас они свободны, а весь мир для них открыт, он не мог насовсем прогнать мысль, что жизнь Ло до их встречи была одинокой, полной боли и бессилия. Что даже со всеми своими талантами и недюжинным умом, Ло ничего не мог сделать против системы, вырваться из неё, победить. Дрейк всегда восхищался его магией и дотошностью в изучении нового, и ему казалось настолько нечестным, что раньше Ло мог только воровать, отчаянно вырывать эти знания, вопреки всему.

Дрейк был не из тех, кто хотел как-то глобально менять уклад мира, радикально доносить до правителей то, что на их территориях страдают обычные люди. Даже сейчас, возможно, имея достаточно силы, чтобы многого добиться на этом поприще, он просто не считал себя кем-то, кто сможет достаточно объективно и справедливо увидеть большую картину.

Но он видел Ло. Настоящего: такого разного, живого, но с грузом событий прошлого на плечах. Пытающегося медленно, а иногда отчаянно, оставить этот груз позади. Дрейк бы всё отдал, чтобы ему с этим помочь, но не хотел сделать хуже. И понимал, что едва ли сам был хорошим примером.

Но иногда Ло, например, восторженно глядя на какую-то безделушку или вещь, вдруг испуганно моргал, будто вспоминая, что ему её нельзя, сразу зло сжимал кулаки, что хочет вопреки… А потом эта мгновенная, незаметная постороннему взгляду буря эмоций уходила, заставляя только покачать головой и просто купить или подобрать то, что понравилось. Просто себе разрешить. И это касалось не только вещей.

Дрейк совсем не мог придумать, что с этим делать, как заставить эту мысль, что не заслужил чего-то, исчезнуть из головы Ло. Он знал, что порыв был глупым: то, что Ло пережил, его составляло — так же делало им самим, как уникальная внешность или обширные его знания. Но в чём-то Дрейк, пожалуй, просто был глупым. Порывистым, не терпящим несправедливости. Просто не в рамках всего мира, а только когда дело касалось Ло.

— Дрейк-я… — раздался откуда-то снизу голос Ло, и Дрейк понял, что где-то посреди этих невесёлых мыслей подошёл к нему и обнял, крепко прижав к груди, заставив выронить книгу. Даже отрицать сейчас не было смысла, что в порыве.

— Я просто… извини, — отходить Дрейк не стал: уложил щёку на макушку Ло и немного расслабил руки, давая обнять себя в ответ. Они помолчали ещё немного, а потом Дрейк решил рассказать: — Был забавный случай, как в главном нашем гимне как-то раз перепутали слова. Мероприятие еще выдалось жутко важное. А я был совсем маленьким, меня это ужасно напугало.

— Ещё бы, — отозвался Ло, и Дрейк слышал улыбку в его голосе.

— Сейчас я понимаю, что это был день после празднования большой победы, все перебрали и поэтому сбились. Отряд тот тоже был одним из самых элитных, им ничего не сделали. Но моя картина мира тогда пошатнулась, — наигранно драматично закончил он.

— Но тебя прямо учили петь? Погоди. И хоровые пения тоже, да? — Ло всё-таки отлепился от его груди и с любопытством заглянул в глаза.

— Да, было дело, — смутился под его взглядом Дрейк. — Но это просто… норма. Ожидается от каждого. Я и начал совсем ребёнком. Был мельче всех в хоре: костлявым, рыжим и нелепым. С жутко писклявым голосом.

— Не верю, — серьёзно заявил Ло, даже не моргнув. — В моей голове ты сразу был таким, как сейчас, здоровяком. — И, слегка ухмыльнувшись, добавил: — Упёртым и помешанным на справедливости.

— А ты — таким как сейчас красивым и очень, очень злым магом? — улыбаясь спросил Дрейк и наклонился потереться носом о его нос.

— Именно, — Ло зажмурился было от прикосновения, но вдруг резко раскрыл глаза и слабо попытался выпутаться из его рук: — Но стой, ты меня отвлёк. Я пришел спросить, что на обед и показать тебе кое-что.

Дрейк сделал вид, что не услышал: склонился ещё чуть ниже и дотронулся губами до его губ. Ло как мог возмущённо замычал, сжав руки у него на спине сильнее, явно не собираясь сдаваться так просто — не с тем, что Дрейк и так постоянно отвлекал его от книг. О чём Ло не уставал для виду жаловаться.

Всё так же улыбаясь, Дрейк провёл по губам Ло языком, вызывая слабую дрожь в теле, зажигая знакомое золото в его наигранно недовольном взгляде, заставляя резко втянуть носом воздух.

— Нечестно, — быстро прошептал Ло: до того, как Дрейк сделает что-то ещё. Но выбрать, что бы с ним сделать, было действительно сложно. Когда он так и не двинулся, Ло со вздохом добавил: — Совсем меня не слушаешь. И зачем я продолжаю тратить на тебя время?

— Я слушаю, — хмыкнул Дрейк. — Ты сам сказал: «упёртый и помешанный на справедливости». И ведь это чистая правда. — И всё-таки прижался губами к скуле легонько, а потом направился к уху.

— Не понимаю, как это связано, Дрейк-я. — Ло прикусил губу от прикосновения к мочке, отклонил голову, давая больше места и непроизвольно подаваясь бёдрами Дрейку навстречу. — Какая справедливость в том, чтобы… подходить и трогать меня просто так.

Тут Дрейк прервался, немного отстранился и честно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Но Ло, тебя надо трогать. Постоянно и просто так. Потому что ты невероятный. Такой краси…

Ло заткнул его поцелуем. Прижался резко горящим от румянца лицом вплотную, пристально глядя взволнованным, непонимающим, но хотя бы не испуганным, как раньше бывало, взглядом. И если выразить столько разных эмоций в одном движении и было физически нереально, стучащему сейчас невозможно громко сердцу Дрейка было плевать — он знал, что чувствует сам, и ощущал ответное биение пульса Ло в своих руках.

— Это было… как-то спонтанно, — выдохнул Ло, уткнувшись вспотевшим лбом в плечо Дрейку позже, разжимая затёкшие руки вокруг его шеи. Он сидел на кухонной стойке, выгнув спину, чтобы не биться об окружающие предметы слишком сильно, и пытался выровнять дыхание, пока Дрейк аккуратно вытирал их обоих.

— Да? Что именно? — беззаботно поинтересовался Дрейк, приводя сложно скроенную одежду Ло в порядок. Потом ухватил его под ногами, чтобы помочь слезть, но, прикинув что-то, хмыкнул, сам отнёс к столу и усадил на стул. — Кстати, ты не дал мне договорить. Я имел в виду «красивый», — сказал он, уперевшись ладонями по сторонам от его бёдер в сиденье, и глядя прямо в глаза.

— Да что с тобой сегодня? — пробурчал Ло, отворачиваясь. Они немного помолчали, и он не удержался: — Было не так много вариантов, Дрейк-я, ты почти договорил. Ты вообще постоянно говоришь, что я красивый, — он запнулся, — я… даже перестал с тобой спорить, разве нет?

— Да, пожалуй, — задумался Дрейк. Потом довольно кивнул и выпрямился, улыбаясь. — На обед у нас рыба и фрукты.

— Те фиолетовые?

— Да, которыми ты забрызгиваешь всё с особым пристрастием, — закатил глаза Дрейк.

— Ладно, — Ло развернулся к столу, с кивком принимая книгу, которую Дрейк поднял для него с пола. — Я подожду… здесь.

— Если ты куда-то шёл, я тебя не держу.

— Ага, как же, — пробурчал он, листая в поисках нужного места.

— Ло?

— Я хочу быть здесь! — Он широко раскрыл глаза, сам не ожидав, что скажет такое, затараторил: — Я и так сюда шёл, там поднялся ветер, тут тепло, достаточно светло, — но вдруг осёкся и почти грозно свёл брови: — Давай уже займись делом, а?

Дрейк решил над ним не издеваться: пожал плечами, отвернулся и честно занялся готовкой.

— Ты можешь пока рассказать, что хотел. Обещаю держать руки на стойке, — продолжал улыбаться он. И добавил, будто только вспомнив: — Ну ладно, иногда на рыбе.

— Как смешно.

— Могу рассказать, что ещё я имел в виду.

— Когда? — отстранённо переспросил Ло, явно начинающий терять терпение, не находя нужное место в книге. — Вот зачем ты, Дрейк-я, тут была такая цитата…

— Умный, — перебил Дрейк.

— Что?

Он почти мог видеть, как Ло с подозрением сощурился ему в спину.

— Ну, ты чуть раньше меня… прервал. «Невероятный», «красивый», потом шло «умный», — он склонил голову, будто задумываясь, — а потом…

Ло запустил книгой ему в голову, и сразу резко втянул воздух, явно злясь, что дал волю эмоциям для такой глупости.

— Я правда не знаю, что на тебя нашло, Дрейк-я, — процедил он, всё-таки заставляя Дрейка обернуться. — Но это не смешно.

Дрейк растерялся. Не казалось, что Ло сейчас злился на саму суть комплиментов — это они правда уже проходили. Злился на то, что Дрейк говорит их просто так?

— Но почему? — искренне не понимая, склонил он голову к плечу. — Я и правда так думаю.

— Постоянно, — с сарказмом протянул Ло.

— Ну… почти? Мы на корабле, посреди моря, совсем одни: я всё время тебя вижу, мне приятно о тебе думать — что в этом такого?

Они просто смотрели друг на друга, причём у Ло на лице всё сильнее и сильнее проступало удивление.

— И тебя это, не знаю, не пугает?

— А должно? — Дрейк понял, что так разговор ни к чему не приведёт, и вздохнул: — Сам всегда говоришь, что я глупый… — Он вдруг моргнул и осуждающе прищурился: — Тебя бесит, что со мной ты ведёшь себя глупо.

— Ты меня заражаешь, — отвернулся Ло, видимо успокаиваясь, потому что Дрейк попал в точку и озвучил всё за него.

— А у тебя репутация, верно. Обещаю, что никому не расскажу? — неуверенно предложил он.

И развёл руками, вызывая у Ло искренний — очень, очень глупый — смех.

Потом Ло, заявив, что Дрейк так и будет копаться вечно, помог ему готовить. Делал он это впервые, поэтому «помощью» это нельзя было назвать и с натяжкой. В основном Дрейк хотел бы увидеть, как готовил бы Ло, потому что подозревал что-то такое: ел тот жутко бескультурно, разбрасывая еду, едва её пережёвывая, постоянно говоря с набитым ртом, но к готовке должен был отнестись более ответственно. Ло и правда подошёл к ней, как к алхимии, вымерял всё до мелочей… И пилил каждое движение Дрейка в процессе.

В итоге Дрейк просто фыркнул, поцеловал его в лоб и отправился к столу, миролюбиво сообщая:

— Я уверен, что ты отлично всё закончишь сам. Я накрою и просто подожду.

— Что я такого сказал? — нахмурился Ло, но даже не отвлёкся от тщательного перемешивания салата. Недостаток опыта в готовке выражался тем, что куски фруктов всё-таки летели куда попало, что хоть как-то потешило Дрейку самолюбие. Ло вдруг пробурчал: — Не понимаю, ты такой неповоротливый, а эта ложка такая маленькая! Почему у тебя оно не разлетается?

Решив не удостаивать его ответом, Дрейк устроился на своём стуле. Послушал ещё недолго бубнеж, грохот и муки несчастных фруктов со стороны стойки.

А потом Ло решил попробовать своё детище и будто окаменел.

Дрейк знал, что салат выйдет ужасным на вкус, он честно пытался его спасти, но Ло так забавно настаивал… С минуту он ожидал дальнейшей реакции, всё-таки прочистил горло и мягко его позвал:

— Ло, слушай… Ло?

— Что?

Дрейк был готов, что тот начнёт как-то выкручиваться, обвинять во всём его. Или что смутится и попытается перехитрить и как-нибудь съест всё сам, чтобы Дрейк не узнал. Но точно не был готов к тому, как разбито, почему-то бессильно Ло сейчас прозвучал.

Он сразу вскочил, подбежал к нему, забрал всё из рук и отодвинул злосчастную миску, на всякий случай становясь между Ло и ней.

— Ну ты чего? — с улыбкой спросил Дрейк. И резко перестал улыбаться: он никогда не видел у Ло такого выражения лица, что говорило о многом. Как мог спокойно сказал: — Ладно. Ло, посмотри на меня, что случилось? — но тот лишь помотал головой. Дрейк начинал всерьёз волноваться. — Я знаю, что салат невкусный. Если совсем не умеешь готовить, он сложный: к фруктам непросто подобрать приправы.

— Он горький. — И никак, кроме как «горьким», сейчас было не назвать тихий, слабый голос Ло.

Ещё хуже было то, что он, казалось, собирался заплакать. А не плакал Ло, даже будучи раненным до смерти, когда непроизвольно должны литься слёзы. А раненым Дрейк повидал его, к сожалению, в первое время после знакомства даже слишком много раз — сам служил ранам виной.

Дрейк решительно отогнал эти мысли, помотав головой, положил руки ему на плечи.

— Давай выкинем его за борт и всё? Как… неудавшийся эксперимент?

— Я… да, давай. Извини. Это ничего не значит, — прошептал Ло, опуская глаза, выглядя теперь как-то… потерянно.

Дрейк обещал себе не давить на него насчёт его прошлого. Правда — много-много раз. Легко начал делиться своим, но там и нечем особо было, всё одно и то же: тренировки, служба. Какие-то перепутанные слова в гимне как событие мирового масштаба в его пустой старой жизни. Прошлое Ло, как минимум, должно было быть разнообразнее. В самом плохом, мрачном смысле этого слова.

Обещание лишний раз не спрашивать как никогда душило Дрейка, а конкретно сейчас раз был настолько далёким от «лишнего», что не стоило давить на Ло совсем. Нельзя было.

— Ты поэтому всегда так ешь, да? — конечно же, не сдержавшись, тихо спросил он. Ло медленно посмотрел на него, и в его красноречивом, сметённом целым вихрем эмоций, взгляде Дрейк увидел и каплю любопытства к своими догадкам, отчего рискнул продолжить: — Я думал, это из-за спешки. Что есть всегда надо было урывками и в бегах. Но теперь, если подумать, ты… не хочешь чувствовать вкус.

Ло явно собирался кивнуть, но вдруг скривился от того, как сильно Дрейк, резко хмурясь, сжал ему плечи. Потом Дрейк медленно, аккуратно, разжал пальцы. Развернулся и попробовал еду сам.

Опустилась очень тяжелая тишина.

Дрейк много делал в жизни открытий. Не таких ярких в масштабе мира, не нужных кому-либо изобретений. А о чём-то, по мелочи помогавшем, делавшем жизнь свободнее, проще. В основном о чём-то в себе или о чём-то в Ло, если брать последние годы. Открытия бывали радостными, бывали тревожными или грустными. Разочаровывали иногда.

Но этот правда невкусный, но определённо переслащённый салат абсолютно сковал что-то у Дрейка внутри. Это было ужасно, а главное — он никогда не замечал.

— Я… — начал Ло ему в спину. Казалось, он как мог подобрался и теперь уже всерьёз волновался за Дрейка: — Дрейк-я, правда, не думай об этом. Это неважно.

— Неважно, — глухо повторил Дрейк.

— Так было ещё до нашего знакомства, — нехотя признал Ло. — Еда для меня всегда была горькой, вяжущей и вызывающей бесконтрольное отчаяние. Я правда привык. С тобой просто… пришлось импровизировать.

— Устраивать шоу, чтобы я списал это на глупые имперские традиции или лично твою странность, — грустно сказал Дрейк, ссутулив плечи. А потом всё-таки развернулся: — Но зачем?

— Тебе наоборот так… нравилось есть, — медленно, глядя как-то с опаской, сказал Ло. — Мы оказались на свободе, и ты весь светился улыбками, продолжал за мной плестись и говорить со мной, хотя мог уйти куда угодно. Упорно отлавливал дичь, готовил её для нас двоих. Я просто не смог тебе сказать, а потом было уже поздновато, — он отвернулся и посмотрел через окно кухни наружу, в бескрайнее море. И решительно добавил: — Не придумывай лишнего, Дрейк-я. Нет ничего, что я могу есть и чувствовать какой-то другой вкус. А еда моему телу нужна. Твоя компания хотя бы скрашивает эти мучения, — слабо и тепло улыбнулся он.

— Ты знаешь, что это меня не утешит.

— Нет, — вздохнул Ло, всё-таки снова к нему оборачиваясь. — Ты слишком любишь додумывать, и рассказываю я сейчас только чтобы ты этого не делал. Да, жизнь у меня была не сахар, — он сам споткнулся от подбора слов, — но я и не пострадал от этого бесповоротно. Я мог лишиться куда большего, — хмуро сказал он, просто констатируя факт.

Дрейк давно решил, что предаваться жалости, тем более вот так, с Ло прямо перед ним, и правда не принесёт ничего путного, так что и правда немного успокоился. Ло не был несчастен в их путешествиях, они могли делать, что хотят. И процесс принятия этой свободы, понимания, чего вообще хочется, был долгим и непростым и для самого Дрейка. Он далеко не сразу осознал свои чувства к Ло, но теперь тот не то чтобы скрывал ответные. Нельзя всё разом изменить, переключить в себе. Окружать заботой, выражать именно свои волнения и переживания казалось Дрейку просто честнее, чем глупо жалеть — Ло вовсе не был слабым.

Упёртый и помешанный на справедливости. Верно.

— Но… — медленно сказал Дрейк, заставляя всё ещё стоявшего едва ли в шаге от него Ло внимательно на себя посмотреть. Тот не увидел ничего чересчур тревожного и заметно выдохнул. — Если ты можешь сказать, что вкус горький, то тебе должно быть, с чем сравнить, — рационально и как мог спокойно предположил Дрейк.

— Это… не приходило мне в голову, — задумался Ло. Он всё ещё выглядел расстроенным и смущённым, но потом что-то будто щелкнуло в его голове: — А ты прав, — в его глазах мелькнула искра любопытства, — я всегда мог сказать, что это неправильно. Меня это злило. И когда видел, с каким удовольствием ешь ты, и когда вот так решил попробовать то, что мы приготовили вместе, — Ло замолчал на минуту, обдумывая что-то, а Дрейк засмотрелся, забывшись: просто радуясь, что Ло признал что-то такое вслух. Но тот, слегка нахмурившись, продолжил: — Я именно ждал сладкий вкус, поэтому так отреагировал. Но что это может значить?

— Не знаю, — честно пожал плечами Дрейк. — Тебя могли… проклясть?

Ло вдруг рассмеялся:

— О да, злой маг с проклятиями, но проклят сам. Даже я таких дешёвых легенд не знаю, — а потом осёкся. — Но это было бы, пожалуй, самым простым вариантом. И я был ужасно глуп, что сам не проверил такую вероятность.

Дрейк аккуратно взял его за руку и сказал:

— Глупые варианты по моей части — как тебе было знать? К тому же вариант всё равно непростой: я даже не соображу, к какой школе магии такое может относиться. Иллюзия, изменение сознания? Или что-то именно с языком? Но тогда… — он грустно замолчал. Если это работало не только на еду, то и все поцелуи, выходило…

— Стоп, — решительно сказал Ло. И вдруг сказал: — Вот поэтому я ничего не могу тебе о себе рассказать — ты думаешь, что моя жизнь была глубоко несчастной. — Дрейк открыл было рот, но Ло только поднял свободную руку, сжимая ту, что в ладони Дрейка, сильнее. — Она была тяжёлой, но учитывая, откуда именно в Империи я родом, я легко отделался. — Дрейк внимательно слушал, и Ло, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил: — Эти пятна на коже — пигментация, обычная для города, где я родился. Это как многовековой эксперимент с запретной магией — результаты бывали самые разные. Кто-то рано лишался слуха, кто-то рождался с отклонениями в теле. Но и повышенный магический потенциал был гарантирован. Фанатики селились там сами, желая родить могущественного мага во славу Империи, некоторых туда ссылали. Мои родители были исследователями: пытались помочь детям с самыми сильными отклонениями, изучить сам феномен лучше, чтобы людям было проще жить с этой силой.

— Благородная цель, — тепло улыбнулся Дрейк.

— Да, — смягчившись на мгновение, кивнул Ло. — Это долгая история для другого раза, но лет в шесть я стал сиротой. — Он немного помолчал. — Но вот с того момента и до нашей встречи случилось, пожалуй, слишком много вещей самого разного магического и не очень происхождения: я бывал в городах, месяцами жил в лесах, встречал многих не только людей, но и реагирующих на магию существ. Сталкивался с невероятными явлениями. Главной целью было выживание, и я делал, не всегда осознанно, и правда не самые приятные вещи… но в общем и целом назвать свою жизнь сплошным кошмаром или сказать, что я часто бывал взаперти, не могу.

Он склонил голову набок и добавил:

— В отличие, кстати, от тебя.

— Едва ли моя… — нахмурился было Дрейк.

Но Ло опять его перебил:

— Так упорно пытаешься донести порывами и словами, что то, что со мной случилось, — это нормально и всё позади. А сам едва ли выходишь наружу, вечно забиваешься по углам — что, притом, какой ты здоровый, кстати, очень нелепо выглядит.

— Я понял, — прервал Дрейк, смущаясь. И тихо добавил: — Не так уж я тебя и достаю.

— И я это ценю. Но не думай, что я не замечаю привычек твоей старой жизни, или что я согласен быть каким-то бессильным страдальцем. Или что не помню, что в башне у меня было всё, что душе угодно, а тебе выпал подвал с единственным развлечением в виде кузни.

Он смотрел и говорил так серьёзно, что Дрейк растерялся, но тут же уверенно сказал:

— Я не считаю, что и твоё, и моё прошлое можно выключить по щелчку. Не считаю, что это вообще будет к лучшему — тогда мы лишимся чего-то, нет? И бессильными я нас не считаю. Я думаю, что это… интересно. Я и увязался за тобой сначала именно поэтому, — Ло удивлённо повёл бровью. — Хотел жить дальше, посмотреть, каким может быть… будущее.

Ло помолчал, а потом улыбнулся:

— Иногда ты не так глуп, Дрейк-я. Может, я научусь у тебя не только плохому.

— Иногда, — закатил глаза он.

— Как есть, — изобразил сочувствие Ло.

Напряжение, казалось, совсем рассеялось. Но первоначальная проблема никуда не делась. Ло явно думал о том же, поэтому продолжил делиться подробностями биографии:

— Итак. Магических происшествий со мной в детстве случилось много, в том числе в возрасте, когда я не очень мир понимал и мог сам ухватиться за что-то не то. Поэтому мне тяжело понять, какой природы может быть мой вкусовой недуг, — нехотя признал он.

Дрейк долго это обдумывал.

— За век этих мест могло уже и не стать, а многие реакции мира слишком уникальны, зависят от слишком слабых потоков определённой магии. — Ло просто кивнул, и он продолжил: — Так что отследить твой маршрут из детства мы не можем в любом случае. Легенды и сказания нам тоже вряд ли помогут, если ты не помнишь даже примерно. Болотная ведьма заколдовала за то, что не оценил платье? Украл конфет с ярмарки, а продавец был из людей-птиц — проклял с каким-нибудь «Не знай же сладкого никогда!»? — Ло неверяще фыркнул, качая головой на его сказки. Дрейк только улыбнулся. — А что? У людей-птиц самая противная магия. Но, кстати, и связанная с едой тоже.

— Мы можем гадать так до бесконечности, — указал Ло.

— Да. Ну, самым простым вариантом могу предложить попробовать все мои рассеивания? — пожал плечами Дрейк.

— Дать тебе использовать на мне какую-то неизвестную магию? — задрал нос Ло. — Не думай, что я не в курсе, что там есть полное подчинение. А отличить их на вид я не смогу.

— То есть трогать неизвестные магические колючки ребёнком, даже не понимая ещё, что делаешь — это запросто, а дать мне попробовать то, что точно не навредит, — нет? — наигранно пожурил Дрейк. — Признайся, тебе интересно. Вдруг благословляющая магия щекочет кожу, а рассеивающая освежает? Некоторые из них даже нараспев.

— Что за нечестные приёмы, — пробурчал Ло, но не сдержал улыбки.

— Ладно, что освежает, и правда перебор.

Они ещё немного попрепирались о том, кто тут слишком честный, чтобы даже для интриги придумать что-то, а кто — любопытный с детства и глупо даже пытаться скрывать. Договорились, что сейчас темновато и Дрейк приготовит свои ритуалы и известные ему рассеивающие руны завтра с утра. Спокойно поели и отправились спать.

Уже засыпая, Дрейк всё-таки прошептал, сжав руку на плече Ло чуть сильнее:

— И всё-таки поцелуи горькие, да?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Ло. — Они безвкусные. Видимо, потому что я тогда ещё не знал, какими они должны быть, чтобы вызвать отвращающий эффект. — А потом тихо добавил: — Но если мы правы… Если сработает, я бы хотел узнать.

Следующий день вышел беспокойным, но, пожалуй, в самом лучшем значении этого слова: Дрейк занимался приготовлениями, использовал заклинания и руны, а Ло его постоянно отвлекал. То вопросами, как и с чего это всё вообще работает, то уточнениями про что-нибудь конкретное. Возмущался, восхищался, жмурился под действием магии Дрейка. И хоть Дрейк правда не мог навредить ему — хоть о чём-то волноваться не приходилось, — но делал всё раздражающе медленно. Всё требовало максимальной концентрации, иначе бы не сработало.

С какого-то момента Ло, казалось, перестал верить в успех мероприятия, но оно всё равно того стоило, потому что начал смотреть как-то по-новому: на Дрейка благодарно, что тот вообще так расстарался; на магию, что применял Дрейк, — с интересом.

— Я никогда не думал, что в каждую твою руну вкладывается столько труда, — задумчиво сказал он.

— А в твою как будто нет, — хмыкнул, не отвлекаясь, Дрейк.

— Моя магия больше о том, чтобы скопить знаний и понимания материй, пропускать их через себя, собирать энергию и черпать силу из стихий кругом. Ты более… самодостаточен.

— И разве наши умения нам не подходят, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Пожалуй, — улыбнулся Ло в ответ. И предложил: — Уже стемнело, можем на следующем закончить на сегодня, наверное.

— Идёт, — вздохнул Дрейк. — Но мы всё равно попробуем их все.

— Ещё бы, — наигранно недовольно сказал Ло. — Мы ведь даже не дошли до тех, которые тебе полагается петь.

— Верно.

Может, не проверять, подействовало ли, после каждого применённого заклинания было глупым со стороны их обоих, но они просто слишком увлеклись. Самим процессом, в чём-то особенно интимным. Дрейк показывал Ло свои техники: и самые сложные, для которых обычно не было повода, и самые базовые, на которых обычно и не пришло бы в голову заострять внимание. И это сделало их ближе.

Но когда Ло привычно небрежно отхлебнул рыбного супа и удивлённо застыл, Дрейк только и смог тоже замереть напротив в ожидании.

Ло часто заморгал, делая какие-то явно непривычные манипуляции ртом — Дрейк подозревал, что он пытался задержать суп подольше. И хотел уже, несмотря на бешено колотящееся сердце, мягко и рассудительно заметить, что супа у них ещё много, как Ло, резко всё проглотив, бросил ложку и вскочил. Подбежал и сшиб объятиями Дрейка со стула, с абсолютно чистым смехом и глядя горящими радостью глазами. И поцеловал.

Может, какие-то вещи и можно было поменять по щелчку, подумал Дрейк. Не было причин верить, что таких найдётся много, но с этой он смог Ло помочь.

— Нам надо привести тут всё в порядок и доесть, — так и лежа на полу позже, гладил он Ло по спине, приходя в себя. — Закрепить результат.

— Обязательно. А потом надо провести доскональное исследование вкуса остальных частей твоего тела.

— Очень боюсь, — улыбнулся Дрейк, зачем-то смущаясь.

Еда всё равно давно остыла, так что они полежали ещё какое-то время.

— Знаешь… — вдруг сказал Ло. — Может, ты и прав про людей-птиц.

— Да?

— Одно из твоих заклинаний было фиолетовым, и мне вспомнилось… нечётко и скорее подсознательно, но я помню, что как-то украл у них немного еды. Может, даже сладостей.

— С ярмарки?

— Нет, это было бы слишком просто. Какой-то карательный отряд полукровок, — пробурчал Ло. — Долгая история. Конфеты светились, я не устоял. А может, всё совсем по-другому случилось, не помню, — сонно добавил он.

И Дрейк рассмеялся, прижимая его к себе сильнее. Ло был прав в том, что детство у них обоих выдалось незавидным, даже смог убедить Дрейка, что и не самым драматичным… но попадать в бесконечные передряги из-за своего любопытства — не подходило ли это Ло? Дрейк был уверен, что он прибеднялся: хватало там, в его прошлом, лет скрупулёзной учебы, исследований и оттачивания мастерства, но мысль, что Ло смог не растерять любознательности, грела больше всего.

И чем-то Дрейк тоже продолжал его удивлять, быть интересным, подогревать и это любопытство тоже. Может, из-за этого Ло и дал ему увязаться за собой первоначально. И не прогнал после.

— И всё равно я не дам тебе тут спать, — слабо качнул он уже задремавшего Ло. — Пойдём. Поедим, уберёмся, и спою тебе какую-нибудь колыбельную.

— Ты серьёзно? — фыркнул Ло, но послушно начал вставать.

— Мы не дошли до распевных благословений, — пожал плечами Дрейк. И наставительно добавил: — И пропущенное в детстве стоит навёрстывать.

Ло расслабленно и тепло улыбался, усаживаясь обратно за стол.

— Хорошо. Но только потому, что ты слишком упёртый и помешанный на справедливости.


End file.
